Enduring Time
by Chelbacca
Summary: At the turn of the 19th century in upstate New York, a time of great innovations and new ideas, two young people would walk down love's long winding road. Can love survive prejudice, pressure, & distance? Mostly S/D but with Shitennou/Senshi. AU.


**This is an experiment. I wrote this one day, my inspiration being a dream. Yeah, I still dream about Sailor Moon. Anyway, this is all I have written, and depending on what kind of reception I get I will see if I add too it. But It defiantly is not a one shot. So let me know. What do you think? Don't hold back. This story will center around Serena and Darien, but have the other usual ships as well.**

* * *

><p>It was the turn of the turn of the 19th century in upstate New York. It was a time of great innovations, and new ideas. Where two young people would walk down love's long winding road. Sometimes love is not easy, sometimes love is not immediate, and sometimes love takes time.<p>

Darien Shields was the orphaned son of a rich banker. He grew up modestly for being rich, and when he lost his parents at the age of nine to pneumonia, he went to live with his grandparents. Now at the age of eighteen he went to Goddard's Young Men's Academy, where he was isolated from his fellow students for being a snob. He did not like his peers for they treated anyone without money as if they were nothing. He tried to interact with them as little as possible. His only friend was Andrew Foster, a young man who was there only from the good graces of his uncle, making him in the eyes of his comrades, a commoner.

Serena Turner was the wealthy daughter of politician Kenneth Turner. She grew up with the proverbial silver spoon in her mouth. Her mother, Ilene, died giving birth to her, and Kenneth overprotected his only child. She was rarely ever allowed out of the house without her nanny, Lenore. Since she was fourteen years of age, Kenneth decided she needed a proper education. She was sent to St. Agnes's Catholic Girls School. While she found some of the nuns to be very friendly, the majority of them were extremely strict. Even though Serena grew up isolated, and never wanting for anything, she was exceedingly kind to her fellow students. She made friends quickly, and retained them just as easily.

Goddard's and St. Agnes's were just blocks away from each other. Near both schools was a tiny restaurant called the Crown Fruit Parlor, catering to the particular crowd of youths. It was commonly known that the girls of St. Agnes would go to the Crown to see the boys of Goddard's. It was also commonly known that the boys of Goddard's would go to the Crown to see the girls of St. Agnes.

At this little restaurant is where our fated lovers first met.

Serena entered the Crown very slowly. It was her first week at St. Agnes and she didn't want to get into any trouble. She knew they were allowed to go here, for the Sisters said they could. It was a little gift if they behaved, and kept up their studies. She also knew that the young men of Goddard's would be here. She knew her father would be outraged if she went by herself. He never let her alone with a young man, ever. Lenore was always with her. But she knew that she had to grow up and experience the world, without Lenore or her father watching over her like hawks. Boys were part of the world, it was unavoidable.

The Crown was tiny, for it was the first floor of the home of the Fosters. It's walls had wood paneling up to a chair rail, and the rest was covered in a rich, maroon wallpaper. Tables with white table cloths and chairs filled almost every available inch. There was a bar at the back serving ice cold lemonade, and behind the bar stood a young blonde man serving some customers. Almost all the patrons were young, and went to either Goddard's or St. Agnes. The sites and the sounds of the Crown filled Serena's sense and she swallowed against the dryness in her throat.

She had some relief, for she was not alone, her newest friends were with her. Amy Masters, Lita Kelly, Mina Adams, and Rachel Hancock. Rachel despised her name, and was always addressed by her nickname, Raye, whenever her father was not present. They sat at a table near the bar, for Lita was besotted, as Mina so delicately put it, with Andrew the bar tender.

Serena was short and slender, with long blonde hair, the color of sunshine. Her father said that she was the sunshine in his life. She was a girl of just fourteen years, and the shortest of her friends, and just glancing at her one would say she looked the youngest. But if you really looked at Serena Turner you would see a young woman, with intelligence, a caring nature, and soon you would see she was mature.

Darien had not overlooked Serena when she entered the Crown. Something about her drew his eyes to her immediately. He couldn't look away. He noticed her friends, but for only an instant. There was a short bookish girl, a tall brunette, a rather stern looking raven haired girl, and a giddy blonde. His eyes kept going back to her. He had never seen her before, and didn't even know her name. He knew he was in trouble, for he knew what he was feeling. He loved her instantly. Not just from her outer beauty, but from her inner strength. He could tell she was more than just a pretty face. And he wasn't the only one that noticed her.

"Who is that new girl?"

"I do not know, I have never seen her before."

"She looks young, too young."

"It is Serena Turner."

Darien had been trying to ignore the five men behind him, but couldn't any longer. Everyone in town knew about Serena Turner, but few had ever seen her. He inclined his ear toward the young men behind him, but kept his eyes on Serena.

Kyle Bennet, Nicholas Aster, Zachary Philips, Jackson Windsor, and Stephen DeArmond. The five wealthiest students at Goddard's. They never let anyone forget it. All five of them were handsome, well to do, and treated everyone else like trash. They had tried to include Darien in their elite group, knowing he came from money, but when he found out what they were really like he wanted nothing to do with them. They never spoke to him again. Stephen had short white hair, going prematurely gray, but he used it to his advantage. It made him seem older, more experienced than other young men. One look in his cold, steel blues eyes told you that he had seen more than someone should. There were rumors that his father abused him, but there was no proof.

Kyle was his second in command, and had a killer instinct that matched no one else. He had broken more young ladies hearts than his friends, and he never failed to mention it. Zachary and Jackson where cousins, and did everything together. Zach and Jack is what everyone called them.

Nicholas was different from the rest. He had come into money only two years earlier when his father had struck oil out west. Everyone could tell he was not comfortable in his new skin of wealth. He looked out of place amongst those four, but he wanted to move up in the world, and be more than nothing. He knew this group would help him.

"How do you know it's her?" asked Zach.

Stephen took a long drink on his water before answering.

"I have met her."

Kyle's mouth dropped open, "What?"

Stephen smirked, "My parents are friends with her father, we have dined with them for years."

"You have failed to mention this," said Kyle, "Why?"

"You never asked."

Stephen rose from his chair and adjusted his coat.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must go say hello to an old family friend."

Darien had heard the entire exchange, and now watched as Stephen approached Serena and her friends.

"Serena!"

"What, Mina?"

Mina scooted closer to hear and said, "Stephen DeArmond is heading right for you!"

Serena looked up from her menu and almost rolled her eyes. There was conceited Stephen heading her way. She thought she would be able to avoid him, but it seemed that would not be the way of things.

"Do you know him?" asked Amy.

"Yes," she answered, "He is a friend of my family. That is all."

She emphasized the last part, and all of them took the hint. They had only known Serena for a few days, but if there was someone that was able to get on her bad side, that person was probably not worth knowing.

Stephen appeared at her right and took her hand without asking, and gave it a small kiss. She retracted it instantly, and smiled politely.

"Good day, Stephen, how is your family?"

"They are in good health, thank you. And your father?"

"Quite well, thank you."

She had hoped after the pleasantries were exchanged he would leave, but he stayed.

"Are you attending St. Agnes?"

"Yes."

"How are you fairing?"

"As far as I can tell, good. I only just started."

"Well if you ever need anything, Miss Turner, please do not hesitate to seek me."

"Thank you, Stephen."

"Good day, Serena."

With that he left, and went back to his own table.

"Serena," asked Lita, "How long have you know him?"

"Too long."

"What do you mean by that?"

Serena sighed heavily, "My father once tried to arrange a marriage between Stephen and I. I was only ten years old at the time, and I could already tell that Stephen, and his family, were not good people."

"Well," said Raye, "If you say so, I believe it. There has always been rumors swarming around that family, and I never believed it. Coming from you, Serena, makes me believe those rumors."

"What is his like, in private?" asked Amy.

Serena shuddered, "Cold, and cruel, but not as cruel as his father."

Mina was about to ask more, when Lita interceded, "Come on, leave the subject alone. It is clearly uncomfortable for her."

All the girls nodded, and smiled at Serena. They couldn't quite place it, but there was something about her that made them want to look out for her, to protect her.

On the surface Mina was bubbly, and silly, but underneath she took her role as Serena's friend seriously. She was constantly dreaming up love connections, and had all of her friends married off in her mind. She wanted nothing more than to fill the world with love and romance.

Lita was just as devoted, maybe even more, to protecting Serena. No one, not even her friends, knew she was taking boxing lessons. She would go to the docks at night and learn to spar with fellow Irish immigrants. She felt good being there, she felt at home. And she hasn't lost a fight yet. When she wasn't sparring, she was cooking anything that she could. Everyone loved her cooking, and she loved cooking for her friends.

Raye was always getting in trouble because of her sharp tongue. This was the first time in weeks since she was allowed to go to the Crown. The Sisters kept close watch on her, and Raye was starting to show improvement. She was even considering taking her vows in a few years. She thought that after a hard life with quick, sharp rebuttals to anyone that annoyed her she could use a quite life of the convent.

Amy was dedicated to becoming a nurse. She wanted to help people, especially children. She almost never went to the Crown, for she was always studying. Serena had changed her, after only knowing her for one week. Amy had broken out of her shy shell, and made friends. She realized this was just as important as her studies.

All the girls looked at their new friend, Serena, and smiled. They knew in their gut that she would do anything for them, and they would do anything for her. This was something more than friendship, but they didn't know what it was exactly. It felt like a team that would always look out for one another.

Darien had watched the interchange between Stephen and Serena and noticed by the looks on Serena's face the she did not enjoy Stephen's company. He smiled when he saw her roll her eyes as Stephen turned to leave.

Darien knew he was falling in love with her, and he knew it had to stop. He promised himself he would never fall in love. He had lost his parents too early, and he didn't want to fall in love with someone he would inevitably lose. He was going to become a doctor to save lives, so that someday there would be no more orphaned children. He knew it was a crazy thought, but it was the only thought that kept him going through life. There was nothing else but work.

As he looked at Serena, he felt a pull toward her. He couldn't explain this strange feeling, he felt something stirring deep in the recesses of his mind. It didn't matter to him what was stirring, he just knew it had to stop. He would never allow himself to love her.

He got up and with a farewell wave to Andrew, went to leave. He decided to walk near Serena's table, just to see if he could hear her voice for a moment. Then he remembered what he had just promised himself, and when he was right behind her chair, he quickly turned to go the other direction. When he did this, he knocked into the back of her chair, as she was taking a drink of her water, which spilled down her blue dress.

For one instant she looked completely confused, and he found it incredibly adorable. Then her eyes met his and he felt and electric shock go through his body. He was sure she felt it to, because she noticeably jerked in her seat.

"Oh!" she stated, "Sir! I am terribly sorry!"

He almost laughed. Why was she apologizing to him? He shook out his confusing thoughts, and reminded himself, not to love this girl.

"Be more careful next time." was his short reply, and he quickly left the restaurant.

"What was that guy thinking!" cried Lita, "You be more careful? He was the one that made you spill your water!"

Serena's face had gone red at the boys short reply. She had never meant someone so rude.

And yet there was something about him. When her eyes had connected with his she felt like she had just woken up from a long slumber. She was attracted to him instantly. He was tall, with ebony hair, and eyes like the sea after a storm.

"Who was that?" she asked, hoping one of them would know.

"That was Darien Shields." Said Amy, "He is studying to become a doctor."

At this moment they were joined by Andrew, the bar tender, who was holding out a napkin for Serena to take. She took it and thanked him, but her thoughts were still on Darien.

"Hello, Andrew!" Lita said excitedly, maybe a bit too excitedly.

"Hello, Lita." He replied and turning to Serena said, "Sorry for my friend, he can come across as a little rough."

"Yes, just a little." Serena whispered, as she wiped the water from her sleeve.


End file.
